


Spring of Universe

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem is inspired by the Professor's works on the whole, and especially by " LotR"  If you live inwardly in his wonderful Universe and enjoy it like a gulp of water in a  desert oasis… you may be a hero of this poem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring of Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Proscribed by all the earthly lords and princes,  
Eternal insurgent at any king,  
You saw the light in banishment and grievance,  
Drank of the Universal sunny spring.  
  
Your roads were lit by stars. And, looking skywards,  
You have cognized the freedom - sweetest thing.  
In a jail, while your custodians kept silence,  
You heard the Universal sunny spring.  
  
And you did pity lords, so blindly haughty,  
For they in the shallow importance did sink.  
And never will they take a sip of waters,  
Where flushes the Universal sunny spring.


End file.
